Nymphs Just Wanna Have Fun
Nymphs Just Wanna Have Fun is the 19th episode of the fifth season and the 107th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Piper and Phoebe race against time to rescue Paige after she is transformed into a nymph and then captured by a demon who wants to rule the forest. Cast 5x19Phoebe.png|Phoebe Halliwell 5x19Paige.png|Paige Matthews 5x19Piper.png|Piper Halliwell 5x19Leo.png|Leo Wyatt 5x19Wyatt.png|Wyatt Halliwell 5x19Daisy.png|Daisy 5x19Miranda.png|Miranda 5x19Lily.png|Lily 5x19Tull.png|Tull 5x19Xavier.png|Xavier 5x19Jason.png|Jason Dean 5x19Satyr.png|Satyr 5x19Reporter2.png|Reporter (with Jason) 5x19Officer.png|Officer 5x19Reporter.png|Reporter 5x19BandManager.png|Band Manager 5x19Loudermilk.png|Loudermilk Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt Guest Stars *Katherine Cunningham-Eves as Daisy *Susan May Pratt as Miranda *Jaimz Woolvett as Tull *Pat Healy as Xavier *Eric Dane as Jason Dean Special Musical Guest *Loudermilk Co-Stars *Todd Duffey as Satyr *Ruth Powell as Lily *Jim O'Brien as Reporter *D.J. Lockhart as Officer *Jason Lasater as Band Manager *Jossie Thacker as Female Reporter Uncredited * Unknown actor as Wyatt Halliwell Magical Notes Book of Shadows ''Nymphs'' Piper mentions from the entry on Nymphs that only certain types of magical beings can be turned into Nymphs. The entry itself is never seen and the content is thus unknown. Spells ''To Locate Nymphs Paige was working on a Spell to locate Nymphs, based on combining the four elements: water, wind, earth and fire. However, because the Nymphs were on TV, she never finished it. But later, Piper and Phoebe finished it to find Paige. It teleported them to the forest where the Eternal Spring was. The Spell itself is never seen casting and thus unknown. To Turn an Immortal Demon Into a Tree When Tull drank from the Eternal Spring, he became invincible and immortal. As a Vanquishing Spell wouldn't work, Paige suggested that they could cast a Spell to turn Tull into something else immortal, like a tree. She then improvised the first part of the Spell, and Piper continued to finish it. :''Changing Seasons Changes All :Life Renews as Creation Call :Nothing is Immune, Everything Transmutes :So take this demon and give him roots. Potions ''Vanquishing Potion'' Phoebe brought a Vanquishing Potion with her to vanquish Xavier and Tull. Xavier still tried to attack Piper and Phoebe, but they dodged his stream of fire and Phoebe threw the Vanquishing Potion. She later tried the same Potion on Tull, but because he had drunk from the Eternal Spring, he was invincible and thus Immune to the potion. Powers *'Nature Enhancement:' Used by Nymphs to augment plants and make plants grow. *'Fading:' Type of Teleportation used by Xavier. The Nymphs (inc. Paige) faded into woodlands. *'Fire Throwing:' Used by Xavier to kill the Satyr and to attack the Nymphs. He later killed Lily with this power. Tull later used it to attack Piper and Phoebe. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Leo and Paige. *'Water Teleportation:' Type of Teleportation used by Nymphs. * Molecular Combustion: Used by Piper to blow up Xavier's arm. She later blew up Tull's stream of fire and she tried to blow up Tull twice. * Power Granting: Used by Daisy and Miranda to grant Paige Nymph Powers. * Miranda and Daisy open up the Eternal Spring and bring Tull and Paige within reach of it. They later closed it. * Super Strength: Used by Tull while hitting Paige. * Rising: Used by Tull to stay on his feet after Piper blasted him. * Healing: (through water from the Eternal Spring) Used by Miranda to heal Paige. 5x19P1.png|The Nymphs make flowers grow. 5x19P2.png|Xavier fading in. 5x19P3.png|Xavier throws fire at the Satyr. 5x19P4.png|Xavier attacks the Nymphs. 5x19P5.png|The Nymphs fading out. 5x19P6.png|Leo orbing in. 5x19P7.png|Paige orbing out. 5x19P8.png|The Nymphs fading out. 5x19P9.png|Xavier fading in. 5x19P10.png|Xavier fading out. 5x19P11.png|The Nymphs Water Teleporting in. 5x19P12.png|Xavier fading in. 5x19P13.png|Xavier attacks the Nymphs, killing Lily. 5x19P14.png|Piper blows up Xavier's arm. 5x19P15.png|Xavier attack Piper, Paige, Daisy and Miranda. 5x19P16.png|Paige orbing Piper, Daisy and Miranda out. 5x19P17.png|Paige orbing in front of Miranda. 5x19P18.png|Miranda makes flowers grow in the Manor. 5x19P19.png|Daisy augmenting flowers in the Manor. 5x19P20.png|Paige is turned into a Nymph. 5x19P21.png|Daisy, Miranda and Paige fading in. 5x19P22.png|Miranda and Daisy opening the Eternal Spring. 5x19P23.png|Xavier throws fire at Piper and Phoebe. 5x19P24.png|Paige is thrown backwards due to Tull's Super Strength. 5x19P25.png|Miranda and Daisy close the Eternal Spring. 5x19P26.png|Daisy and Miranda fading out. 5x19P27.png|Tull fading out. 5x19P28.png|Tull fading in. 5x19P29.png|Tull attacking Piper and Phoebe. 5x19P30.png|Piper blows up Tull's stream of fire. 5x19P31.png|Tull throws fire at Piper and Phoebe. 5x19P32.png|Tull destroys a rock. 5x19P33.png|Piper blasts Tull. 5x19P34.png|Tull uses rising to stay on his feet. 5x19P35.png|Piper blasts Tull. 5x19P36.png|Tull uses rising to stay on his feet. 5x19P37.png|Piper blasts Tull. 5x19P38.png|Tull attacks Piper and Phoebe. 5x19P39.png|Miranda and Daisy fading in. 5x19P40.png|Paige is healed. 5x19P41.png|An unseen Nymph uses Nature Enhancement on Jason's flowers. Artifacts *'Scrying Crystal '- A magical pendant used for Scrying. Piper used it to scry for Evil in San Francisco. Notes and Trivia * Naughty Nymphs was the working title for this episode, and was this episode's title in the UK. * This is Paul Ruditis' (writer of a few Charmed novels and the Charmed Comics) least favourite episode. Rose McGowan expressed a dislike for the episode as well. * It is also the lowest ranked episode of Charmed on TV.com with a ranking of only 7.3. * The fountain that the nymphs dance in was filmed on location (March 8, 2003), in Pasadena, at City Hall. The courtyard and fountain is actually on the backside of City Hall, facing Euclid Street and All Saints' Church. * The Bunyip is mentioned again. Phoebe mentioned it in "Chick Flick" and it was shown on a page of the Book of Shadows in "Morality Bites". Cultural References *The title of this episode is a reference to Cyndi Lauper's 1983 hit "Girls Just Want to Have Fun" or possibly the movie of the same name, which starred Shannen Doherty, who portrayed the eldest sister, Prue Halliwell from Season 1 to Season 3. * A journalist at The Bay Mirror defines the nymphs as "Godiva Girls", referring to legendary Lady Godiva. The Charmed Ones will meet Lady Godiva two years later in "The Bare Witch Project". Glitches * When Phoebe is hiding from Jason at work, from the front her bag is on her bare skin, from the back it is on her shirt. Gallery Episode Stills 5x18-03.jpg 5x18-04.jpg 5x18-01.jpg 5x18-02.jpg Screencaps 5x19-1.png 5x19-2.png 5x19-3.png 5x19-4.png 5x19-5.png 5x19-6.png 5x19-7.png 5x19-8.png 5x19-9.png 5x19-10.png 5x19-11.png 5x19-12.png 5x19-13.png 5x19-14.png 5x19-15.png 5x19-16.png 5x19-17.png 5x19-18.png 5x19-19.png 5x19-20.png 5x19-21.png 5x19-23.png 5x19-22.png 5x19-24.png 5x19-25.png 5x19-26.png 5x19-27.png 5x19-28.png 5x19-29.png 5x19-30.png 5x19-31.png 5x19-32.png 5x19-33.png 5x19-34.png 5x19-35.png 5x19-36.png 5x19-37.png 5x19-38.png 5x19-39.png 5x19-40.png 5x19-41.png 5x19-42.png 5x19-43.png 5x19-44.png 5x19-45.png 5x19-46.png 5x19-47.png 5x19-48.png Quotes :Phoebe: I slept with my boss. :Piper: Who, Jason?! :Phoebe: No Elise, yes, of course, Jason! International Titles * Italian: 'Le Ninfe Dei Boschi (The Wood's'' Nymphs) * '''French: Nymphes (Nymphs) *'Czech:' Pramen věčnosti (Spring Of Eternity) *'Slovak: '''Nymphy sa chcú jednoducho zabávať ''(Nymphs Just Wanna Have Fun) *'Russian:' Нимфы просто веселятся prosto veseǉatsja (Nymphs Just Having Fun) *'Spanish (Spain and Latin America):' Las ninfas sólo quieren divertirse (The Nymphs Just Wanna Have Fun) *'German:' Tanz um die ewige Quelle (Dance Around the Eternal Spring) *'Serbian:' Nimfe samo hoce da se zabavljaju (Nymphs Just Wanna Have Fun) *'Hungarian: '''Cserfes nimfák ''("Chatty" Nymphs) Category:Episodes Category:Season 5